


The Overwatch Mixtape

by DiamondsxStags



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Run entirely by requests, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: If music be the food of love then play on!-William Shakespeare





	

Hey everyone! I've decided to become more active in the Overwatch fandom and what better way to do that than by writing fic? This work will consist of requests made by you and other readers, just copy and paste the form below into the comment section, fill it out and submit! I will do my best to do them within a timely manner. Please be aware that I reserve the right to refuse a request.

**Form:**

Pairing(s):

Song:

Anything else?: (Do you want to be an AU, want any other couples to be mentioned, etc.?)

 

Please feel free to request more than once! Hope you all have a nice day!


End file.
